A escolha da Morte
by LethyNeves
Summary: "Harry sabia que tudo na vida tinha um preço, sabia disso melhor do que qualquer um. Por esse motivo ele desconfiou quando a morte lhe ofereceu ter seus pais, Remus e seu padrinho de volta. Uma vida por outra, no final, não era um preço tão grande assim."
1. Capítulo 1

**Capitulo 1**

Alguém já se perguntou se a Morte gosta do trabalho que ela possui? Tirar vidas, leva-las para o outro lado, onde nem ela mesma sabe o que existe? Durante séculos foi assim, ela cumpriu seu objetivo, ela fez o que lhe foi mandado, ela não questionou, apenas obedeceu, mas aquela cena a deixava indignada.

Aquele garoto da cena, ela o conhecia, e ele ainda era um simples menino, mas que durante toda a sua vida só conheceu poucos momentos de alegria, repletas por um mar de agonias e desesperos. Ninguém deveria sofrer o que ele sofreu. A Morte se lembrava do dia que o tinha conhecido, ele era um bebê e mesmo sem saber ele era feliz. Foi na noite do dia 31 de outubro de 1981, o dia das bruxas.

Ironia do destino, pensava ela, o dia das bruxas tradicionalmente era conhecido como dia de homenagear os mortos, era um dos únicos dias do calendário que os mortos podiam vagar pela Terra, e observa os vivos e foi nesse dia que ela tirou a vida de Tiago e Lilian Potter, naquela mesmo dia ela se encantou por aquele menino, que por muito pouco ela não o levou com ela. Harry Potter, o menino que ficou conhecido como o menino que sobreviveu.

Isso nunca tinha acontecido, sempre que ela aparecia ela tirava uma vida e na maioria das vezes ela causava desespero e as lagrimas escorrem pelos olhos dos homens e das mulheres e com esse bebê não foi diferente. Ela viu quando ele começou a chorar, na época ele nem tinha consciência do que estava acontecendo ele só via o corpo duro e estirado de sua mãe no chão, mas apesar de estar com pena pelo menino não tinha nada que a Morte podia fazer, era contra suas próprias regras trazer alguém de volta dos mortos, então naquela noite de Halloween, numa vila bruxa e trouxa chamada Godric´s Hollow, ela deixou um bebê chorando em seu berço e foi embora.

Ela pensou que a história dele acabaria ali, que nunca mais o veria até o dia que tivesse que busca-lo definitivamente. Como estava enganada. Treze anos depois ela encontrou o menino de novo, mas dessa vez para tirar a vida de seu amigo e companheiro de escola, outra pessoa inocente que teve a vida tirada de uma maneira fria e cruel por um assassino de sangue frio. Cedrico Diggory era seu nome e ele simplesmente nem vira o que tinha lhe atingindo.

A morte podia ter ido embora daquele cemitério e deixado Harry Potter a própria sorte, mas ela escolheu ficar, ela observou como um garoto de 14 anos lutou bravamente contra o assassino de seus pais, ele ainda era inocente, a vida não tinha o corrompido e ela ficou surpresa porque mais uma vez ele tinha escapado dela.

Mais um ano se passou e ela o viu de novo e mais uma vez ela sentiu pena dele. Mais um familiar que ela levava com ela, ela ainda podia escutar os gritos daquele rapaz, eles eram extremamente altos e perturbadores, naquele momento ela quis quebrar as regras, queria devolver a vida de Sirius Black, mas simplesmente não teve a coragem para isso. Tinha medo das consequências de seus atos.

Mais dois anos se passaram e agora, a própria Morte estava chocada com o que estava acontecendo. As guerras nunca foram bonitas, não importa se eram trouxas ou bruxas, elas só traziam dor e agonia, centenas de vidas foram tiradas, mais uma vez as pessoas estavam-na odiando, mais uma vez ela quebrara famílias, mais uma vez ela tinha encontrado aquele garoto, na escola de magia e bruxaria de Hoqwarts, ou melhor o que sobrara dela. O castelo que sempre foi cheio de vida de alegre, agora, simplesmente estava em pedaços, o garoto também estava muito diferente de todas as vezes que o tinha visto, seu rosto não tinha expressão estava frio como o gelo, os olhos parados e sem rumo.

Pela primeira vez em mais de milhares de anos, ela seguiu um humano, e o que ela viu a deixava indignada, ela caminhava para a Floresta Proibida, mas ela sabia o que ele ia fazer, ele estava indo para a varinha de um bruxo que Harry Potter sabia que ia mata-lo, Voldemort era seu nome, e o mais surpreendente é que ele a aceitava de bom grado, sem reclamações. Ela tinha que admitir, Harry Potter sempre foi um menino corajoso, porém quando a Morte viu aquele feitiço indo em sua direção, a luz verde tão reconhecível no mundo bruno, ela tinha tomado sua decisão, tinha criado coragem, ia mudar o destino, quebrar as regras, porque aquele garoto merecia uma vida, merecia viver. Não podia devolver a vida de todos aqueles que ele se importava, mas ela ia oferecer a Harry Potter, algo que que sempre foi muito desejado, mas que nunca tinha dado a ninguém. Uma escolha, só esperava que as consequências de seus atos, não fossem severas demais.

...

\- AVADA KEDRAVA – gritou Voldemort e a última coisa que Harry Potter tinha visto era um raio de luz verde vindo em sua direção antes de apagar.

"Estou morto" – pensava Harry, mas como estava engando, porque naquele momento ele conseguiu abrir os olhos, e a luz branca tinha o cegado, tudo estava claro, simplesmente claro demais. Não sabia onde estava, isso é, se realmente estava em algum lugar. Parecia que a estação de Kings Cross em Londres sem as pessoas e os trens, mas não tinha certeza.

"Olá Harry Potter" – O moreno estava assustado, olhou para os lados, mas so viu um vazio, não existia nada, não tinha ninguém ali – "Porque estou na sua mente" – Harry arfou assustado, tinha morrido, ele se lembrava disso, e agora possuía vozes estranhas, porém suaves em sua cabeça.

"Você não está morto" – disse a voz, e Harry olhou assustado, mas antes que pudesse dizer ou pensar alguma coisa, aquela voz continuou – " Mas também não está vivo" – agora Harry olhava para os lados curioso - "vamos apenas dizer que você se encontra numa espécie de limbo"

-Quem é você? – Harry se assustou, sua voz estava bem mais fina e fazia um eco pelo lugar ainda desconhecido.

"Eu sou a morte e você é realmente um garoto curioso" – a voz disse e se Harry não tivesse com tanto medo talvez tivesse corado, aquela era realmente uma situação estranha, talvez estivesse doido, ou sonhando

"Nenhuma das alternativas se quer saber" – a voz ficava cada vez mais alta

\- O que quer de mim?! – Harry gritou

"Não precisa gritar, apesar que conheço seus gritos desde a noite do Departamento de Mistérios" – Harry simplesmente gelou – "Devia se orgulhar, pela primeira vez em milhares de anos eu quis devolver a vida a um humano"

\- O que? – Harry estava mais calmo, mas tinha criado uma fina esperança, poderia ter o padrinho de volta – Pode trazer de volta a vida do meu padrinho? Ou dos meus pais? Ou até mesmo do Rem... – Mas Harry não conseguiu terminar

"Trata de se acalmar" – disse a voz cortando o menino – "Mesmo que eu devolvesse a vida deles, você ainda estaria morto"

\- Não importa, eles merecem viver mais do que eu – disse Harry com lagrimas nos olhos, odiava chorar, pensava que era fraco demais

" Chorar não é um sinal de fraqueza" – disse a Morte – "Muito pelo contrário" – continuou – "Mas agora admito estar com uma certa curiosidade... Daria sua vida... por aqueles que você ama pudessem vive-la por você" – Harry travou, era uma escolha fácil para ele sabia o que deveria dizer, mas no fundo admitia, que tinha ficado um pouco decepcionado, não poderia nunca mais ver seus pais, ou seu padrinho, o Remo... mas assim... Teddy poderia crescer com o pai, Sirius poderia ter finalmente sua liberdade... e seus pais, não queria pensar neles, doía pensar, mas sim, ele com certeza abriria mão de sua vida por a sua família

"Você é um garoto interessante Harry Potter" – disse a Morte – " E extremamente extraordinário" – Harry não sabia o que responder depois desse comentário, e Morte percebendo isso, simplesmente continuou – " Por isso eu vou lhe oferecer algo, que muitos sonham, ninguém nunca conseguiu, vou te dar o poder da escolha" – Harry ficou curioso, não estava entendendo, queria ver o rosto da Morte, isso é se ela possuísse um

\- Que tipo de escolha? – Harry perguntou cauteloso

"Vai poder voltar" – Harry ficara surpreso – " Mas nos meus termos" – a Morte continuou

\- E o quê isso significa – perguntou Harry cauteloso

"Vai poder voltar para o mundo dos vivos, junto com seus pais e seus padrinhos" – disse a Morte, mas antes que o moreno pudesse responder a mesma continuou – "Porem vai voltar para o seu aniversário de 11 anos de idade, no dia quando recebeu a carta de Hogwarts" – Não tinha outra palavra para descrever a expressão de Harry Potter nesse momento que não fosse surpresa, não estava entendendo, por que aquilo, o que a morte ganharia com isso, será que estava doido mesmo

"Você é mais indeciso do que eu pensava garoto" – disse a Morte lendo os pensamentos do garoto –" O que eu ganho não são dos seus interesses, só precisa ouvir com atenção: Vou devolver sua vida, quando acordar, vai voltar no tempo para o seu aniversário de 11 anos, não sei como será a sai vida a partir de adiante, ela pode mudar para melhor ou para pior, mas eu te garanto, ela será diferente. "

\- E meus pais... – começou o moreno

"Estarão vivos juntos com você" – disse a Morte – "E também estará com Sirius Black e Remo Lupin"

-Terei minhas memorias? – Perguntou Harry cauteloso

"Boa pergunta, sim você terá, não escolhi você aleatoriamente Harry Potter, vai ter suas memorias e vai me dever um favor e eu vou cobrar"

\- Por que está fazendo isso? – Gritou Harry ele estava no mínimo preocupado, aquilo não era normal, estava desconfiado

" Pensei que ia gostar de ter a sua família" – Harry arregalou os olhos depois desse comentário, ele amaria ter sua família de volta – "Ótimo, a resposta para a sua pergunta é simples. Guerras só trazem desgraça e destruição, a culpa na maioria das vezes cai sobre mim, você muitas vezes me culpou pela morte dos seus entes queridos" – mas antes que pudesse responder a Morte continuou – "Uma vida por outra, esse é o preço, vou devolver-lhe a sua e tirar daquele assassino a sangue frio que se apelida de Lorde Voldemort"

Harry arregalou os olhos e suspirou, estava, para não dizer outra coisa: chocado. Um mundo ser o Lorde das Trevas, parecia encantador aos olhos do moreno, todas aquelas vidas que ele tinha tirado iam ser devolvidas. Toda dor e sofrimento ia ser recuperado, ia ser reparado

"Nosso tempo está acabando" – a Morte disse e Harry voltou a sua atenção para a voz no horizonte branco – "Você aceita a oferta? "

Harry não precisa pensar, naquele momento, não importava o preço, queria sua família de volta

\- Sim – respondeu calmamente

"Então feche os olhos" – quando Harry obedeceu, ele ouviu aquela voz pela última vez naquela noite –"E não se esqueça, uma vida por outra, quando chegar a hora vai ter que me dar aquilo que me deve" – Mas antes que Harry pudesse se quer pensar em uma resposta, simplesmente apagou.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2:**

Harry Potter não queria acordar, estava tão confortável, tão quentinho, para ser honesto ele nem se lembrava sobre o que estava dormindo, mas estava tão maravilhosamente bom. Depois de meses caçando horcrux com Ron e Hermione, dormindo em barracas frias no meio da floresta, ele merecia uma cama bem quentinha... mas espera devia ter alguma coisa errada, aquilo não fazia sentido a última coisa que Harry se lembrava era de um raio de luz verde na sua direção, semelhante a maldição da morte e de repente ele estava debaixo de um lençol.

O moreno realmente não queria pensar naquilo agora, ele estava sonolento e seus pensamentos estavam muito confusos no momento, era melhor voltar a dormir. Uma pena que ele não iria conseguir.

Se Harry Potter tivesse aberto os olhos somente por um segundo, ia perceber que não estava em uma barraca e nem em um colchão duro, mas sim em um quarto infantil de tamanho bem grande para um menino, com o Sol batendo na janela da casa família Potter em Godric´s hollow. Talvez se tivesse acordado ele se lembraria da conversa com a Morte na noite passada, do acordo que fizera, dos termos que tinha aceitado, mas Harry era simplesmente preguiçoso demais

Se não tivesse voltado a dormir, talvez percebesse o grande cachorro preto, para os íntimos, ele era conhecido como Sirius Black e que tinha acabado de entrar naquele mesmo quarto desconhecido para desejar feliz aniversário para seu afilhado que acabara de completar 11 anos. Sirius Black, porém, não era um padrinho comum.

Que graça teria simplesmente acordar o menino de cabelos bagunçados simplesmente cantando parabéns, isso era chato e por esse motivo ele tinha uma tradição. Não era muito higiênica, mas não se pode ter tudo na vida

Harry estava tendo um sonho estranho, não fazia muito sentido, estava relacionado com motocicletas voadoras, mas de repente tudo mudou e do nada ele começou a sentir que estava se afogando. Harry acordou com o susto e começou a tossir desesperado aquilo não era um sonho seu rosto estava encharcado

\- Hahahaha, pequeno pontas você já devia estar acostumado – Sirius Black tinha voltado a ser humano, depois de lamber desesperadamente o pequeno rosto de seu afilhado para que o mesmo acordasse. Tradição de aniversario – Feliz aniversário Harry, 11 anos em, já esta virando um homenzinho – disse Sirius, fingindo enxugar uma lagrima enquanto estava olhando para o menino

Harry não queria chorar, ele não queria de verdade, mas aquilo não podia ser real. Seu padrinho, vivo e rindo, agora que parou para pensar tinha sido poucas vezes que viu o padrinho rindo, mas aquilo não era importante agora, no momento ele so queria saber, se estava doido ou se tinha enlouquecido. Como aquilo era possível

Então como se uma lâmpada acendesse na sua cabeça, Harry se lembrou, aquilo não foi um sonho, Harry sabia que era real, talvez a coisa mais esquisita que já tinha se acontecido, mas foi real, Harry escolhera voltar no tempo, onde as pessoas que amava estariam vivas, e bem, tinha realmente 11 anos.

\- Almofadinhas – Harry disse devagar, encarando o padrinho, que ainda encarava o menino meio preocupado, Harry estava muito estranho – Por que você me lambeu?! – Harry disse rindo e correu na direção do padrinho que o abraçou e o levantou no ar, Harry não se lembrava como era ser pequeno, que sensação esquisita pensava ele.

\- Oras pequeno Pontas – disse Sirius colocando o afilhado no chão – Não é como se não estivesse acostumado. Eu faço isso todo ano

\- Qual o problema de acordar alguém dizendo "Bom Dia" – disse Harry rindo, parecia um sonho seu padrinho ali com ele e Harry não queria acordar

\- Harry Tiago Potter! – disse Sirius indignado, como seu afilhado podia pensar numa coisa tão tediosa dessas – Onde está o seu espirito maroto?! Qual seria a graça nisso?

\- Então da próxima vez me acorde com um caminhão de presentes – disse Harry – eu não iria me importar – ele continuou a fala e começou a rir

\- Moleque abusado, eu fazendo meus adoráveis carinhos caninos para te acordar e você só pensa nos presentes – disse Sirius fingindo estar entristecido e enxugando uma falsa lagrima e Harry apenas riu – Seu presente esta lá embaixo com os outros

\- Outros? – disse Harry surpreso

\- Sim – disse Sirius confuso, seu afilhado estava meio estranho hoje – O meu presente, o de seus pais e o do Remo

Harry travou. Seus pais. Era verdade, o acordo com a Morte envolvia trazer seus pais, seu padrinho e Remo de volta. Sem pensar mais nada, Harry correu porta a fora. Só tinha um pequeno problema, ele não sabia onde estava e nem para onde ir. Aquela casa era desconhecida. Ele estava num corredor largo de paredes claras e pinturas na parede e no chão um tapete vermelho com as cores da Grifinória

\- O que foi pequeno Pontas? – Disse Sirius – Se perdeu na própria casa

\- Não padrinho – Harry desconversou meio nervoso – É que eu estava admirando as lindas cores da minha futura casa em Hogwarts – Pelas barbas de Merlim aquela desculpa era horrível, mas seu padrinho parecia ter acreditado já que abriu um sorriso

\- Ai que orgulho do meu pequeno Grifinorio – disse Sirius – agora vamos comer antes que o Aluado acabe com o bolo – Black disse e seguiu pelo corredor Harry o acompanhou e chegou no topo de uma escada, onde os dois desceram e se depararam com uma sala enorme. Aquela casa era muito bonita pensava Harry.

A mobília se assemelhava ao salão comunal da Grifinoria, possuía dois sofás, para três pessoas, com as cores vinho, e mais três poltronas da mesma cor, estavam virados para uma enorme lareira de pedra mas o que mais surpreendeu Harry é que acima da lareira se encontrava uma enorme TV de tela plana. As paredes eram claras, semelhantes a do corredor no andar de cima, nas paredes encontravam-se fotos dele, dos pais nos lugares mais variados. Numa foto em especial Harry estava sentado no chão de areia com um sorvete de chocolate na mão e a cara lambuzada de chocolate, ele devia ter uns 7 anos, mas o que chamava mais a atenção do moreno era um homem sentado ao seu lado, seu pai e eles estavam iguais já que Tiago Potter também se encontrava com um sorvete e cara suja do doce.

\- Harry! – o moreno virou rapidamente e sentiu que estava abrindo um sorriso, saindo de uma porta estava Remo que por incrível que parece Harry nunca o tinha visto tão bem, ele não parecia aquele professor meio acabado que conheceu em seu terceiro ano, mas sim um jovem bruxo com um pouco mais de 30 anos e o mais impressionante, ele usava vestes de Auror! – Feliz Aniversário – exclamou o lobisomem

\- Aluado! – gritou Harry e correu para lhe dar um abraço, antes de caminhar para a floresta proibida ele tinha visto o corpo de Lupin estirado no chão, morto ao lado de seu esposa, Harry tinha ficado muito mal, Remo era o último elo com seus pais.

Em falar em pais... Harry olhou para a porta que o Lobisomem tinha saído e naquele momento se controlou em não chorar.

Seu pai, parado o encarando com um sorriso lindo no rosto, agora Harry finalmente concordava, quando crescesse ia ser uma cópia de seu pai.

\- Deixe me adivinhar – disse seu pai rindo – Sirius mais uma vez decidiu te acordar te dando um banho? – falou o maroto enquanto sorria para o filho e para o herdeiro da família Black que se deu ao trabalho de responder

\- Temos uma tradição aqui – disse Sirius – eu e o pequeno Pontas e a culpa não é minha que você se transforma num Veado deselegante e eu num lindo cachorro encantador.

\- Heey minha forma animada é muito mais charmosa – disse Tiago fazendo biquinho e Harry riu do gesto infantil do pai – Não concorda filho?

\- Não sei não... pai – começou Harry, era tão bom dizer essa palavra - Almofadinhas consegue ser um cachorro muito elegante quando quer – Harry terminou a frase e os dois marotos riram da cara indignada que o pai fazia para o filho

\- Seu moleque – disse o patriarca Potter – Vou lhe mostrar o quanto Cervos são encantadores – e antes que Harry pudesse digerir a frase, seu pai não estava mais la e no lugar estava um enorme cervo, o mesmo que aparecia em sua figura animada.

Seu rosto estava na altura do de Harry e sua galhada subia no mínimo mais meio metro, se espalhando em volta da sua cabeça. Harry abriu e fechou a boca maravilhado, ele hesitou um pouco, mas com passos calmos caminhou na direção do pai, esticando a mão para toca-lo, mas Tiago inclinou a cabeça em convite e Harry sorriu antes de acariciar seu pescoço

\- Não cai nisso pequeno Pontas – disse Sirius com um bico no rosto e Harry virou o rosto para encara-lo – Lembre-se que você prefere cachorros

\- Não seja mal perdedor Sirius – disse Aluado rindo

\- S aceite almofadinhas que o meu filho prefere cervos – disse Tiago e Sirius se contentou em bufar em sinal de indignação lançando um olhar bravo a Remo que só sabia rir, esses dois nunca ia crescer pensava o lobisomem

\- Feliz aniversário filho -disse Tiago voltando a olhar para Harry e o abraçou com a maior força que conseguia, Harry o abraçou de volta, sentindo a segurança que o abraço do pai podia oferecer, é claro antes de ser derrubado

\- Não... hahaha... para... pai... Aluado... Almofadinhas... SOCORRO – Harry gritou rindo seu pai o tinha derrubado no chão e agora o enchia de cocegas

\- ATACAR! – gritou Sirius seguindo o amigo enchendo o afilhado de cocegas

\- Me ajuda tio Remo! – Harry já não conseguia respirar direito, aquilo doía, mas para ser honesto o moreno caído no chão não estava se importando

\- Desculpe pequeno – disse Remo abrindo um sorriso muito maroto para o opinião do menino – Travessuras em primeiro lugar e junto com os melhores amigos continuou as cocegas no aniversariante

\- HAHAHAH... PAREM... POR FAVOR EU ME RENDO – disse Harry com dificuldade

\- Viram isso meus caros amigos, desde quando marotos se rendem? – disse Sirius

\- Nunca almofadinhas! – Disse Tiago nunca parando com as cocegas – Acho que devemos aumentar a intensidade não acha Aluado

\- Com toda a certeza Tiago

\- NÃO... HAHA... PAREM POR FAVOR – dizia Harry sendo ignorado

\- Será que as três crianças poderiam deixar eu abraçar o meu filho antes de sua morte prematura? – Lilian Potter fazia o papel de mãe e esposa durona com uma facilidade incrível, foi só ela terminar a frase e os três marotos soltaram Harry, porem suas risadas nunca parara.

Harry simplesmente não tinha palavras para descrever a mãe, ela era incrivelmente linda

\- Meu lírio, não é um aniversario sem cócegas – disse Thiago olhando para a esposa

\- Vocês podiam deixar ele tomar o café da manhã primeiro não acham? – disse a ruiva levantando uma das sobrancelhas – ou eu trabalhei que nem um elfo doméstico, para fazer o café da manhã de aniversario para esse aniversariante a toa?

\- Não existe desperdício de comida quando Sirius Black está presente, isso eu te garanto Senhora Potter – disse Sirius fazendo uma referência exagerada na qual fez todos rirem

\- Por isso que nunca mais o convidamos para o jantar – disse a ruiva rindo da cara de indignação do maroto

\- Poxa Lily assim magoa o meu coração – disse o Black com uma falsa tristeza

\- Vão logo para cozinha seus esfomeados – disse a ruiva, sinceramente onde a comia ia para esses três, eles comiam que nem cavalo – E Remo Lupin se você atacar o bolo de chocolate antes que Harry possa comer, não faço o mousse de morango por um mês! – disse a ruiva e pelo menos o maroto se contentou em sorrir tímido

Tiago entrou na cozinha, depois de dar um beijo na bochecha da esposa, e deixar mãe e filho sozinhos na sala.

-Ai meu querido! – disse a ruiva abraçando seu filhinho, que correspondeu ao abraço com carinho – 11 anos! Já está tão mocinho e daqui um mês você entra em Hogwarts, ai estou ficando velha

\- Você não está velha mamãe – disse o menino, dizer mamãe também era uma sensação maravilhosa – Está na flor da idade – disse o menino rindo sendo acompanhado pela ruiva

\- Ai meu lindinho, tão educado... Eu te criei bem – disse a ruiva jogando o cabelo ruiva para trás numa falsa modéstia – Agora vamos antes que seu pai e seus padrinhos devorem o bolo – disse ela revirando os olhos e caminhando em direção a cozinha e alegremente o moreno concordou.

\- REMO! – Gritou a ruiva ao entrar na cozinha e ver seu lindo bolo com um pedaço faltando – Eu mandei você não comer esse bolo - a ruiva sabia que o lobisomem tinha um fraco por chocolate

\- Não fui eu! – disse Aluado

\- SIRIUS BLACK! – gritou a ruiva e o maroto chamado se contentou em sorrir tímido com a cara cheia de glacê de chocolate

...

Harry Potter descobriu que aniversários podiam ser bons, quando se estava junto da família, e aquela era sua família. O moreno nunca esteve tão feliz. Aquele estava sendo o melhor café da manhã de sua vida. Depois que sua mãe havia brigado com Sirius por causa do bolo os cinco se reuniram na mesa de jantar e cantaram-lhe parabéns um pequeno rubor se tinha se instalado na bochecha do menor, mas ele se contentou em sorrir.

O café da manhã seguiu repleto de brincadeiras e histórias que nunca tinha ouvido e principalmente presentes! De seus pais o moreno havia ganhado um vídeo game trouxa, Duda sempre tivera um, mas Harry nunca pode mexer nele antes que o primo tivesse estragado e Harry estava curioso para saber como aquilo funcionava. De seu padrinho, sem sombras de dúvida havia ganhado uma nova vassoura, a nova Nimbus 2000. Harry sorriu e abraçou o padrinho, ele tinha sentido falta da sua primeira vassoura e por último, mas não menos importante, de Remus ele havia ganhado um livro, Hogwarts: uma historia. Finalmente leria o livro que Hermione sempre havia mandado

Seus amigos, Harry percebeu só no momento, onde será que estavam seus amigos, mas antes que pudesse desenvolver seus pensamentos sua mãe havia o chamado.

\- Harry, querido já escolheu a roupa para a sua festa?

\- Festa? – perguntou o moreno confuso – Que festa?

\- Como assim que festa? – disse Tiago levantando as sobrancelhas – Sua festa de aniversário, pelas barbas de Merlin, a idade já estava fazendo você esquecer a coisas pequeno – disse Tiago brincando com o filho

\- Quando é essa festa – Harry disse rindo do pai, mas perguntando para a mãe

\- Oras não sei – respondeu Sirius irônico – Me diga, Aluado, quando é o aniversario desse menino mesmo?

\- Não sei não Almofadinhas – disse Remo entrando na brincadeira de Sirius – Acho que é mês que vem

\- Parem vocês três – disse Lily reprendendo os marotos – Como parece que tem muita baba de Sirius no seu cérebro ainda querido – foi ouvido um "HEY" de Sirius, mas sua mãe decidiu ignorar – Hoje, 19h da noite, ok? Entendeu tudo bonitinho? Nenhuma dúvida?

-Mamãe! – disse o moreno indignado mas com um sorriso no rosto, enquanto todos riam dele – E quem vem? – ele perguntou

\- Papai Noel – disse Tiago rindo – Tentamos chamar o Coelhinho da Pascoa, mas infelizmente ele tinha outro compromisso – O maroto fingiu enxugar uma lagrima – Seus amigos né pequeno

Harry sorriu, acho que uma festa de aniversário não seria um coisa ruim no final das contas


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3:**

Harry Potter descobriu que aniversários podiam ser bons, ou melhor, maravilhosos. Sempre quando estava na Rua dos Alfeneiros seus tios e seu primo nem faziam questão de lembrar do dia 31 de julho e uma coisa que Harry sempre reclamou era de fazer aniversario nas férias, seus amigos nunca estavam por perto, mas esse ano ia ser diferente e Harry sorriu por pensar que teria sua primeira festa de aniversario.

Depois do divertido café da manhã, que foi literalmente uma fartura, Harry ficou abismado pela quantidade de comida ingerida por seu pai e padrinhos, mas quando olhava para a mãe viu que a mesma já não se importava, devia ser uma coisa normal. Era tinha tanta coisa para descobrir sobre seus pais, Harry sorria só de pensar. O resto do dia foi incrível, quando terminaram de comer, eles ainda estavam sentados na mesa conversando quando Sirius queria que Sirius testasse a sua nova vassoura

\- Mas onde é que eu vou fazer isso Almofadinhas – perguntou Harry – e os trouxas?

Sua família o encarou meio estranho

"Será que eu disse alguma coisa errada?" – pensou harry

\- Seu filho esta muito engraçado hoje Pontas – disse Sirius

\- Concordo almofadinhas – disse Remo – Pontas acho que seu filho esqueceu que você construiu para ele um campo de Quadribol para ele a 5 anos atrás

Harry olhou chocado

\- Poxa filho – Disse Tiago fingindo enxugar uma lagrima – você passa mais tempo la do que em casa, como pode esquecer? – disse o pai com uma expressão confusa

\- Talvez meu filho esteja realmente pensando em se juntar ao mundo academico ao inves de virar um jogador profissional de Quadribol – disse Lily e os marotos a olharam chocados

\- Meu lirio, mas ser jogador de é uma profissão muito importante

\- Claro, importante – disse lily bufando – ate quebrar um pescoço

\- Mas mamãe – começou Harry – eu prometo que serei o melhor aluno de Hogwarts – "também já sei a matéria mesmo" pensava Harry

\- QUE?! – gritaram Tiago e Sirius enquanto Lily os repreendia

\- Quer dizer – disse Tiago olhando nervoso para Lily – você tem certeza filho?

\- Sim papai – disse harry e seu pai e seu padrinho abaixaram a cabeça – quer dizer mamãe – disse Harry olhando para a mãe – prometo ser o melhor aluno de Hogwarts ate entrar para o time de Quadribol da grifinoria

Os marotos cairam na gargalhada enquanto sua mãe o olhou com expressão surpresa e acabou rindo com os meninos , a ruiva sabia da paixão de quadribol do marido quando casou com ele.

\- Ai filho – disse Tiago rindo – você quase nos enganou por um momento

\- Garotos e seus esportes – disse Lily - muito bem vao jogar quadribol enquanto eu arrumo o salão se festas para os convidados – Harry ficou chocado, "eles tinham um salão de festas?" pensou Harry – agora...

A ruiva parou e encarou os marotos

\- Se eu ouvir alguma janela quebrando... qualquer uma... – disse a ruiva e os três homens, aurores do ministério, temidos pelos bruxos das trevas, estavam com medo do olhar de Lilian Potter – Vocês vão ficar sem doce durante a festa inteira

\- Mas Lily é so lançar um Reparo depois – argumentou Sirius

\- SIRIUS BLACK

-Calma Lily, prometo tomar conta deles – disse Remo

\- Obrigada Remo, você sempre foi o mais educado

-Hey – disse Tiago indignado enquanto Sirius olhava encantado para sua familia– por que você não casou com ele então?

\- Ele namorava na época sabe – disse a ruiva sorrindo para o marido

\- HEY!

E no meio de risadas, sendo as mais altas e parecendo latidos, sendo as do Sirius a familia Potter se dirgiu para o campo de Quadribol

...

Quando Harry e os marotos se dirigiram para o quintal o moreno finalmente se deu a trabalho de olhar para a sua casa e ficou impressionado se pudesse descrever em uma frase seria: "um pequeno castelo"

\- Pai a quanto tempo moramos aqui mesmo? – perguntou Harry

\- Ora filho – disse Tiago olhando para o filho meio confuso – A mansão Potter existe a 5 séculos, não sei o porque não construí um campo de Quadribol antes

\- Entenda Harry – disse Remo – Sangues puros moram em castelos

\- Heey! – exclamaram os outros dois marotos, gostando eles ou não, Tiago Potter e Sirius Black eram sangues puros com tudo que tem direito.

Harry teve que concordar agora que lembrava sua casa parecia um tamanho reduzido da mansão Malfoy e grande o bastante como o Largo Grimmauld. Já o campo de Quadribol era bem diferente dos originais.

O campo de Quadribol não era nada parecido com o de Hogwarts, era um tamanho um pouco reduzido e sem as arquibancadas mas possuíam os três aros e uma cerca em volta do campo, o quintal de Harry era um pouco menor do que o do Ron e Harry ficou se perguntando se havia gnomos também

Eles estavam no meio do campo, todos com suas vassouras quando começou a discuss

\- Eu e Harry no mesmo time! – disse Sirius

\- Você quer roubar meu filho de mim almofadinhas! – disse tiago - cruzando os braços

\- Vocês dois jogam de apanhador – argumentou Sirius

\- Mas ele é meu filho

\- Acho que o Pontas esta com medo de perder para o Harry - disse Remo rindo e todos riram da casa do patriarca da familia Potter

\- Oras seus ingratos – disse Tiago bufando

\- Eu vou jogar com o Tio Remo que tal? – sugeriu Harry

\- Mas Harry eu que te dei a vassoura – disse Sirius

\- Oras Almofadinhas está com medo também? – disse Remo

\- Pontas vamos dar uma surra neles o que acha – disse Sirius olhando para o amigo

\- Vamos logo Almofadinhas! – disse Tiago e os dois montaram em suas vassouras, Sirius jogaria de artilheiro e Tiago de apanhador

\- Pronto Aluado? – disse Harry animado

\- Vamos dar uma surra nesses dois Sangue puros – disse Remo rindo subindo na vassoura e Harry o acompanhou

Era uma sensação incrível estar em cima de uma vassoura de novo Harry tinha sentido saudades de voar

Os proximos minutos foram um jogo acirrado, seu pai e padrinho eram incríveis em cima de uma vassoura, mas Remo não ficava para tras, Harry e seu pai já tinham perseguido o pomo duas vezes mas nenhum dos dois tinha conseguido pega-lo. Ate o momento o jogo estava 80 a 50 para o time de seu pai e seu padrinho e cada apanhador estava de um laddp do campo quando Harry avistou a pequena bolinha dourada perto de seu pai, mas Tiago também havia visto.

Os dois impulsionaram suas vassouras em direção ao pomo, mas mesmo sendo uma vassoura mais lerda, harry sabia que seu pai ia ganhar, então ele tomou uma atitude

\- AHHHHHHHHHHH – Harry gritou o mais alto que conseguiu, ele ficou pendurado em sua vassoura com a ideia de que ia cair. Sua ideia deu certo, já que quando seu pai olhou para ele impulsionou a vassoura na direção do filho e não do pomo

Harry voltava a subir na vassoura depois daquilo seu pai tinha ficado com cara de besta e Harry correu atras do pomo, finalmente o pegando e acabando com o jogo o placar tinha ficado 200 a 80 para ele e Remo

Quando encontrou os adultos no centro do campo Remo ria e o abraçava, já Sirius e seu pai estavam com expressões desapontadas.

\- Você me deixou preocupado seu moleque irresponsável – disse Tiago

\- Eu so queria pegar o pomo papai

\- Tiago que Merlin nos ajude ele vai entrar para a Sonserina desse jeito – disse Sirius preocupado

\- Vocês so estão assim porque perderam – disse Remo e Harry concordou acenando com a cabeça

\- Ele se comportou como um Sonserino Aluado – disse tiago

\- Você teria feito o mesmo papai se fosse tão inteligente que nem eu – Harry disse rindo da cara que o seu pai e seu padrinho faziam

\- Meu bom Merlin por favor que ele não cai na Sonserina – exclamou Tiago

\- Se ele cair na Sonserina, essa casa vai ganhar um incrível grande bruxo – disse Lily aparecendo do nada e assustando os quatro

\- Não faça isso com o meu coração Lily

\- Deixe de drama Sirius – exclamou a ruiva – Filho venha me ajudar a escolher a decoração

\- Mas mãe...

\- Mas nada mocinho! – disse sua mãe – E vocês tres vão preparar o almoço que eu estou muito ocupada para isso.

...

O dia tinha sido incrível, Harry nunca estivera tão feliz, sua família era realmente incrível. Seu aniversario tinha passado muito depressa e quando perceberam já era a hora de receber o convidados, sua mãe não tinha feito uma festa muito grande, mas havia insistência do seu pai. Ele disse que sempre quando um garoto atinge os onze anos é feita uma festa para comemorar sua entrada na sociedade bruxa.

Sua mãe o tinha mandado ir tomar banho e colocar a roupa que estava em cima de sua cama e depois de Harry se perder para chegar em seu quarto ele finalmente reparou como era

"Por Merlin aquela casa era enorme" – pensava o moreno

Seu quarto era parecido com o resto da casa, as paredes eram brancas com quadros de times de Quadribol. Havia um tapete vermelho, duas estantes do lado oposto da janela uma porta que ligava para o banheiro e no centro uma enorme cama com os lençóis vermelho. Harry riu com o pensamento de como a sua família era Grifinoria até os ossos.

Harry ficou impressionado com o tamanho do banheiro. Ele tinha uma banheira enorme! Ele queria tomar um banho de banheira mas sabia que ia demorar e a sua mãe iria o puxar pela orelha pelado e molhado mesmo para o salão de festas se ele atrasasse. O moreno se vestiu com as roupas sociais que estavam na sua cama e desceu para o salão de festas ficou surpreso com a quantidade de gente que tinha ali. Harry anotou mentalmente nunca confiar na mãe quando ela disse que seria uma festa pequena

Harry olhou em volta e encontrou muita gente conhecida e desconhecida, que certamente seu pai irai fazer ele cumprimentar depois, mas no momento o aniversariante procurava seus amigos. Quando sentiu alguém pular em seus abraços e a única coisa que ele tinha visto antes de ser atacado era uma cabeleira loira de topete


	4. Capítulo 4

Harry Potter estava assustado, a única coisa que ele estava sentido era braços fortes em volta do seu pescoço. O moreno percebeu que era um menino mais alto que ele, com um cheiro incrivelmente bom, mas ele ficou ainda mais impressionado ao reparar quem era.

\- Harry, feliz aniversário! – Harry abriu a boca chocado, aquele que tinha o abraçado e desejando parabéns era ninguém mesmo que Draco Malfoy. Draco Lucio Malfoy! Harry se sentiu meio burro por não reconhecer os cabelos loiros platinados Malfoy, mas também o loiro nunca tinha sido educado com ele, como ele podia imaginar que o loiro algum dia ia abraça-lo.

Alguma coisa não estava certa, se Harry tinha alguma dúvida que estava sonhando, agora ela tinha acabado.

\- Harry... – disse Draco olhando para amigo preocupado, o moreno estava olhando para ele com um olhar vago e a boca aberta – Está tudo bem?

Harry parecia ter voltado para a realidade

\- Oi?... – Harry perguntou confuso, o moreno estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que não tinha notado quando o loiro o chamou – Ahh... Claro... Obrigado por vir Malfoy.

\- Desde quando você me chama de Malfoy? – o loiro estava confuso, seu melhor amigo estava muito estranho

\- Bem... – droga Harry pensava como ele ia agir agora – Desculpe Mal... Draco... – Harry respondeu rápido, percebendo que ia chamar o loiro pelo sobrenome de novo - eu só estou meio confuso e surpreso de te ver aqui – Harry respondeu e o loiro ficou mais nervoso ainda

\- Harry... eu venho em todas as suas festas de aniversário – disse Draco com raiva – Desde quando o Tio Sev me trouxe na sua festa de 1 ano

\- Tio Sev?... – Perguntou Harry confuso

\- Pelas barbas de Merlin Harry! – disse Draco sem conseguir entender a atitude do amigo – Severo Snape seu leão burro, meu padrinho o que está acontecendo com você? – disse o loiro

\- Snape é seu padrinho?! – perguntou Harry surpreso

\- Potter! Você nunca chamou ele assim – Harry podia perceber o quanto o loiro estava com nervoso, sua pele pálida estava ficando vermelha – Ele sempre foi tio Sev para você também e você nunca me chamou de Malfoy – disse Draco saindo de perto do moreno, se ele continuasse ali ia querer dar um soco naquele menino.

Harry pensou rápido e puxou o loiro pelo braço, nessa dimensão doida criada pela Morte, Harry Potter era amigo de Draco Malfoy, ok, vamos apenas viver com isso

\- Desculpe Draco – o moreno disse e puxou o loiro para um abraço.

" Até que esse loiro tem um perfume muito bom" – pensou Harry

\- Me perdoe ok? – perguntou Harry olhando para o loiro com expectativa

\- Tudo bem Harry, todos sabemos que você é meio bobo as vezes – disse o loiro rindo da cara de indignação do amigo

\- Hey! Eu n sou bobo, acho que lerdo se encaixa melhor nessa categoria – Harry disse e os dois começaram a rir – E Draco...

\- O que?

\- Cadê meu presente?

\- Ora seu moreno abusado – disse o loiro com uma falsa raiva – A minha companhia não é o suficiente

\- Claaaaaaaro que sim - disse o moreno – mas como vou lembrar de você quando estiver abrindo meus presentes.

\- Você é mais Sonserino que eu as vezes sabia – disse o loiro revirando os olhos para o amigo – Está em cima das mesas de presentes não se preocupe e lógico que o meu presente foi o melhor de todos ouviu?

\- Modéstia a parte – Disse o moreno baixinho

\- O que você disse Harry? – perguntou Draco

\- Que eu tenho certeza que o seu presente foi o melhor de todos Dray – o moreno ficou surpreso com o apelido, mas achava melhor pensar nisso depois – Você consegue ser mais assustador que a minha mãe as vezes sabia? – Draco apenas riu do comentário do moreno e deu um beijo em sua bochecha que deixou Harry chocado e com vergonha, nunca tinha pensado que Draco Malfoy podia ser tão fofo.

\- HARRY! – o moreno ouviu um grito em suas costas e virou para encontrar Ronald Weasley vindo em sua direção seguido por sua enorme família atrás.

\- Ron! – o moreno tratou de abraça-lo, só tinha passado um dia desde que tinha ido para a Floresta Negra atrás de Voldemort, mas sentia falta do amigo

\- Por que ele você abraça? – perguntou Draco com ciúmes, mas antes que o moreno pudesse responder alguém já tinha feito isso por ele.

\- Ora Jorge se não é o nosso pequeno loiro com ciúmes

\- Acho que ciúmes não combina com o nosso pequeno dragão, não é mesmo Fred

\- Absolutamente

\- Ora! Calem- se suas cópias malfeitas idênticas – Draco estava constrangido e Harry sabia disso e riu a da cara do amigo que lhe lançou um olhar severo

\- Relaxa gente – disse o moreno rindo, era tão bom estar perto dos amigos – Tem Harry para todos vocês

...

Harry ficou um pouco mais de tempo com o clã Weasley e Draco, ele sentia falta dos cabelos ruivos, era bom ver Fred vivo, ou até mesmo Gina, apesar de que agora ele não se sentia atraído pela versão da sua ex-namorada de 11 anos, mas depois de um tempo seu pai apareceu, como Harry já tinha previsto e mandou ele cumprimentar os outros convidados.

Pelo o que seu pai disse a maioria dos convidados já tinha chegado a muito tempo, os Weasley foram os únicos a não chegaram no horário certo

"Como sempre" – Harry havia pensado

\- Vamos mocinho temos muitas pessoas para conversar – disse Tiago empurrando o filho

\- Calma papai – disse Harry – vai me fazer cair no chão assim

\- Você passa vergonha sozinho Harry – disse o loiro o seguindo

\- Vai conosco Draco? – Perguntou Tiago Potter. O patriarca da família Potter ficou meio receoso quando Lily disse que seu melhor amigo de infância ia trazer o afilhado que na casa era o menino Malfoy, mas o moreno mais velho percebeu que a amizade dos dois fez muito bom para Draco que graças a Merlin não tinha se tornado um sangue puro cheio de preconceitos, eles até iam levar o loiro semana que vem para Londres muggle semana que vem.

\- Tem algum problema senhor Potter? – Perguntou Draco meio tímido

-Claro que não só me sigam – respondeu o pai do Harry enquanto o aniversariante ficava chocado, seus pais também gostavam do Malfoy então, ok, bom saber disso.

...

A próxima meia hora de Harry seguiu de conhecer pessoas novas e rever as antigas, apesar de que Harry ficou muito impressionado com algumas pessoas que ele conheceu.

\- Régulo Black! – exclamou Harry surpreso a reconhecer o membro da família Black que estava do lado de Andromeda e Ted Tonks

\- Desde quando você me chama assim pequeno? – Perguntou Régulo. Harry devia ter ao menos considerado as pessoas que estariam vivas ou não nessa festa, agora ele ia ficar com cara de bobo muitas vezes

\- Ele esta estranho hoje Tio Rég – disse Draco indo abraçar o primo de segundo grau – Acho que ele caiu da vassoura, ou talvez ele esteja ficando velho – disse Draco rindo e todos os quatro adultos presentes acompanhavam

\- Por que você me adora deixar constrangido? – perguntou Harry

\- Porque o meu sobrinho loiro vai ser um sonserino com tudo que tem direito – disse Andrômeda com os olhos brilhando de orgulho

\- Será que ele consegue levar o pequeno Harry para a casa das serpentes? – Perguntou Régulo rindo

\- Nem pense em corromper o meu menino – disse Tiago abraçando os ombros do filho

Harry olhava aquela interação achando meio estranho ele nunca imaginaria conhecer o irmão de Sirius e nunca imaginou que o sonserino loiro podia ser tão educado

\- Esse garoto de cabelo espetado nunca seria um sonserino Draco – exclamou um garoto que no exato momento caminhava na direção deles. Ele não devia ter mais do que 10 anos e Harry não precisou olhar muito para notar que ele era uma cópia cuspida de Régulo Black

\- Nash! – exclamou Draco e correu para o abraca-lo. OK agora Harry achava que aquele loiro abraçava todo mundo

\- Oi Primo – exclamou o garoto – Oi Harry, feliz aniversário! - disse o abraçando e Harry retribuiu, aquele garoto era muito fofo, ele possuía uma cara de anjinho, a pela conseguia ser mais claro do que a do Draco e seus olhos eram como duas piscinas de agua cristalinas

\- Oi... prazer? – disse Harry meio tímido

\- Prazer? – exclamaram os dois garotos ao mesmo tempo

\- Por acaso esse menino já se esqueceu que ele me tacou na minha piscina da casa dele – exclamou o menino, que Draco tinha chamado de Nash

\- Ele está estranho hoje – exclamou Draco revirando os olhos

\- Nos temos uma piscina? – Perguntou Harry com a voz baixa e meio tímido

\- Filho você está bem? – perguntou Tiago preocupado, seu filho estava assim desde quando acordava

"Droga" – Harry pensou. Ele realmente devia investigar sobre seu passado nessa nova vida, já tinha passado por muitas vergonhas aleatórias.

\- Sim claro – disse Harry rápido percebendo que todos na pequena roda o encaravam – Só estou um pouco distraído papai

\- Se está dizendo pequeno – disse Tiago o encarando profundamente e Harry se perguntou se o pai realmente havia acreditado nele – Olha aquilo! – seu pai tinha mudado o olhar e agora encarava duas pessoas sentados numa mesa no fundo do salão

Era sua mãe e Severo Snape, mas não foi isso que deixava Harry chocado. Severo Snape, o morcegão de Hogwarts o pior professor que eles já tiveram estava com um sorriso e ainda pior rindo! Severo Snape estava rindo!

\- Esse ranhoso, não posso deixar a Lily sozinha um minuto que já gruda nela – disse Tiago com raiva, apesar da convivência do patriarca da família com o melhor amigo de sua esposa eles nunca tinham se dado muito bem, ou melhor eles ainda se odiavam – Pelas barbas de Merlin onde já se viu – Tiago disse bufando – Harry, filho vá se divertir com seus amigos, só não faça nada que eu não faria – disse seu pai indo em direção a mesa sentar do lado de sua esposa

\- Espero que eles não quebrem nenhum conjunto de pratos dessa vez, como no aniversário de cinco anos do Harry– exclamou Andromeda rindo

\- Claro que não prima, o melhor ano com certeza foi o do ano passado com certeza – Régulo disse

\- Com certeza papai aquele duelo deles foi incrível – disse o pequeno Nash

\- Incrível foi a bronca que os dois levaram da senhora Potter depois – exclamou Ted Tonks que até o momento estava quieto ao lado de Andromeda, e todos caíram na gargalhada.

\- Isso por acaso é uma tradição no meu aniversário – perguntou Harry surpreso, seu pai era um adulto e ainda se envolvia em brigas nos piores momentos possível

\- Não – disse Draco ignorando os lapsos de memória que o amigo estava tendo hoje – a tradição do seu aniversário é você me dar o primeiro pedaço do bolo – disse Draco o puxando pelo salão sendo seguido por um Nash que corria para acompanha-los.

...

\- Neville – disse Harry ao ver o amigo gordinho sentado numa mesa junto com um grupo de pessoas que Harry nunca imaginou que eles teriam uma conversa civilizada.

A mesa em questão era igual a todas as outras do salão, era redonda com uma tolha branca com alguns bordados vermelhas, era para acomodar quatro pessoas, mas aquele grupo com certeza havia puxado umas cadeiras a mais. Nela estavam Gina, Ron os gêmeos, Neville e por incrível que pareça Theo Nott e Blase Zabine.

\- Oi Harry feliz aniversário! – Exclamou Longbottom e veio o abraçar sendo seguido pelos dois sonserinos que também foram muito educados em deseja-lhe parabéns.

\- O que vocês estão fazendo? – Perguntou Draco

\- Decidindo com quem vamos aprontar, os gêmeos têm umas coisas muito legais – disse Blaise

\- Tem que ser o Percy – disse Jorge

\- A mamãe nos mata se fizermos algo com o Percy – disse Gina com a voz baixa e Harry se perguntou se ela era realmente tão tímida assim quando nova

\- Por que você está aqui mesmo? – perguntou Draco e Nash riu do comentário do primo. Harry ficou impressionado desde o momento que o moreno havia chegado na festa o loiro havia sido muito educado e gentil com todos

\- Deixa ela Draco – disse Ron rindo da cara da irmã e Harry decidiu que o ruivo ser educado com o loiro era mais uma surpresa que ele teria que aceitar

-Porque nos não jogamos Snap explosivo? – perguntou Neville

\- Porque é sem graça – disse Fred – Onde estão as marotagens?

\- Remo está muito ocupado com a Ninfadora, Sirius sumiu e seu pai Harry ainda esta naquela mesa com Severo com um sorriso falso no rosto – disse Theo e Harry olhou para a mesa para confirmar a fala do Sonserino. Seu pai estava sentado ao lado de sua mãe em frente a Snape e faltava muito pouco para ele começar a soltar maldições na cara do antigo professor de poções, sua mãe no entanto apensas revirava os olhos para as duas crianças na sua frente

\- Porque o Pedro esta na França, ele sempre nos ajuda – disse Nash pensativo

\- PEDRO? – Harry perguntou surpreso

"Eles não podiam estar falando de Pettigrew não é mesmo? " – Pensava Harry

\- Harry já entendemos que a sua memoria esta horrível porque você caiu da cama hoje – disse Draco rindo e todos acompanharam – Hey qual vassoura você ganhou do seu padrinho esse ano? – perguntou o loiro

\- Uma Nimbus 2000 – disse Harry e todos arregalaram os olhos e logo em seguida Harry ficou tão perdido que já não sabia mais quem disse o que

-Me deixa ver

-Eu vou voar primeiro ne Harry

-Porque eu não posso ganhar uma desses

\- CALMA! – gritou Harry e todos pararam de falar

\- Ai Harry ta parecendo um sereiano fora da agua – exclamou Nash que estava sentado ao lado do moreno e tinha ouvido o grito do mesmo com mais intensidade

\- Vamos logo para o campo de Quadribol – disse Draco e todos se levantaram mas foram impedidos de sair do salão

\- Aonde vocês pensam que vão? – Lily Potter estava deslumbrante com aquele vestido roxo, mas sua expressão não estava nada bonita – Nem pense em ir jogar Quadribol agora mocinho

\- Mas nada... – disse a ruiva – tem convidados para serem cumprimentados e você nem comeu direito ainda. Todos vocês estão magros demais – disse a ruiva olhando para o grupo de amigos de seu filho – Depois que cortar o bolo vocês podem ir, agora circulando – Lily disse e todos foram andando de volta para as mesas para comerem apropriadamente, menos é claro Nash e Draco que pelo visto nunca largavam o pequeno Potter

\- Tia Lily – chamou Draco

\- Sim querido

\- Semana que vem eu e o Nash podemos vir aqui brincar com o Harry – pediu o loiro e a ruiva ficava encantada pela cara que o Draco fazia

\- Claro que pode querido, agora vão comer – disse a ruiva e o trio seguiu na direção que os amigos tinham ido

\- Como você fez isso? – Perguntou Nash impressionado

\- Oras primo – disse Draco – Ninguém resiste a um Malfoy – o loiro terminou de falar e puxou Harry pela mão e o moreno sentiu seu rosto corar depois da frase do loiro


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5:**

Os dias que se seguiram ao aniversário de Harry foram maravilhosos na opinião dele, apesar dele já possuir uma rotina programada, todo o dia ele acordava tomava café da manhã com seus pais e seus padrinhos, esses dois passavam mais tempo na mansão Potter do que em suas próprias casas, não que Harry estivesse reclamando e depois do café Tiago Sirius e Remo iam até a central de aurores lutar contra um novo grupo de bruxos das trevas que estava causando confusões pela Inglatera trouxa e mágica

"Sinceramente" – Harry pensava " Porque sempre existe bruxos das trevas causando confusões por ai"

E esse era o assunto do café da manhã de hoje

\- Mas quem são eles papai?

\- Não sabemos pequeno – Tiago disse tirando os olhos do jornal e olhando para o filho

\- Não conseguimos capturar nenhum desses filhos da

-SIRIUS – gritou Lily irritada

\- Não ruiva eles não são filhos de uma Sirius – o maroto disse rindo e apanhou do pano de prato da ruiva enquanto Harry riu da situação. A cozinha da mansão era um dos únicos cômodos pequenos daquela casa, apesar de que ainda era enorme. Harry descobriu que eles possuíam dois elfos domésticos, a Lucy e o Alex, um deles cuidava da limpeza da casa e o outro da área externa e da piscina, mas na cozinha eles não mexiam, pelo visto a senhora Potter adorava cozinhar

\- Mais um pedacinho de torta de chocolate por favor Lily – disse Remo fazendo uma cara de cachorrinho que caiu da mudança

" E pelo visto a comida da mamãe também é muito boa" – Harry pensou rindo

\- Claro Remo – disse Lily servindo o amigo com mais um pedaço de bolo

\- Por que ele pode ganhar chocolate e eu não – disse Tiago indignado – Eu sou o seu marido, por que eu não posso apreciar a comida da minha linda esposa?

\- Quer mesmo que eu lhe diga o motivo Tiago Potter! – exclamou a ruiva irritada, provavelmente lembrando-se do duelo

Ahhh o duelo pensou Harry...

. . .

A festa de aniversário do moreno estava quase no final ele já tinha se divertido para caramba com seus amigos e ele descobriu que os sonserinos podiam ser ótima companhias, mas no momento apesar de ser sua primeira festa de aniversário era não estava feliz, estava envergonhado

\- PARABÉNS PRA VOCÊ... – no fundo Harry podia perceber que Sirius era a pessoa que gritava mais alto. Harry não gostava de tanta atenção assim, eram muitas pessoas então o moreno se contentou em olhar para o rosto carinhoso da mãe que estava ao seu lado direto e divertido de seu pai no seu lado esquerdo até que finalmente aquela vergonha alheia passou, bem pelo menos foi isso que Harry tinha pensado

\- Para quem é o primeiro pedaço de bolo Harry ? – perguntou Régulo Black rindo junto com Sirius, era nunca pensou que os irmão Black se davam tão bem juntos mas ficou impressionados eles eram muito parecidos fisicamente e mentalmente também

\- Bom eu... – Harry não conseguiu terminar de falar

\- É para mim não é Harry – disse Draco cruzando os braços. Harry descobriu que desde o seu aniversario de cinco anos ele realmente dava todos os seus primeiro pedaços de bolo par ao menino Malfoy e bem já estava desconfiando dele não é mesmo, era melhor fazer as coisas como todo mundo esperava

\- Claro que é Dray – disse o moreno e o menino loiro circulou a mesa para abraçar o amigo e pegar o pedaço de bolo, apesar de que Harry não queria cortar o bolo, seus pais tinham encomendado um bolo que era a cópia exata de um campo de Quadribol

\- Obrigado Harry – Draco disse e deu um beijo na bochecha do amigo que corou

\- Olha isso Lily eu sou o pai dele e ele nunca mais me deu um pedaço de bolo – disse Tiago indignado enquanto todos riam da cara do patriarca da família Potter

\- Ora Potter com inveja do meu afilhado – disse Severo Snape. Harry ainda estava impressionado quando foi falar com o melhor amigo de sua mãe e ele lhe tratou melhor em cinco minutos do que a vida inteira, apesar das piadinhas

\- Severo por favor... – Pediu Lily

\- Cale a boca Ranhoso – disse Tiago

\- Tiago querido por favor não comece – disse Lily

\- Eu não fiz nada querida – disse Tiago – Ele que começou

\- So estou afirmando que o seu filho prefere o meu afilhado – disse Severo

\- Viu so Lily – disse Tiago – E ele não prefere, meu filho so está encantando pelos cabelos loiros platinados

\- Heeey! – exclamou Draco mas esse foi segurado por Harry quando o mesmo viu que seu pai estava contornando a grande mesa do bolo e dos docinhos para ficar na frente do seu professor de poções

\- Não fale uma palavra do meu afilhado – disse Snape sacando a varinha

\- Não fale uma palavra em relação ao meu filho – o chefe dos aurores fez a mesma coisa e pegou sua varinha

\- JÁ CHEGA VOCÊS ESTÃO PARECENDO CRIANÇAS! – Lilian Potter estava nervosa, aquilo já tinha virado uma tradição nas festas de aniversário do seu filho e por mais que ela tentasse impedir esses dois eram impossíveis.

\- Mas lily querida... – porém antes que o patriarca da família Potter pudesse terminar a frase ele tinha sido atingindo pelo feitiço Levicorpos e estava pendurado pelos pés no meio do salão de festas enquanto todos riam da sua cara

-SEVERO! – gritou Lilian – Solte o meu marido imediatamente

\- Ora Lily não é como se ele nunca tivesse feito isso comigo antes – disse Severo mas antes que ele pudesse continuar ele tinha sido atingindo por um feitiço Estupefaça e caído bem em cima da mesa do bolo. O patriarca da família Potter ao perceber que sua esposa tentava convencer o Ranhoso a solta-lo fez um sinal para Sirius que soltou o amigo daquele feitiço, ele só não tinha calculado que Severo Snape ia cair em cima da mesa do bolo e estragar todos as sobremesas da festa.

\- TIAGO POTTER OLHA SÓ O QUÊ VOCÊ FEZ? – Lilian Potter não se importava em gritar com o marido quando esse merecia mesmo que estivessem na presença de mais de 100 pessoas

Harry apesar de estar chateado por seu pai por ter estragado seu bolo de Campo de Quadribol estava se divertindo com a situação ele nunca imaginou ver seu professor de poções cobertor por glace colorido

\- Pelo menos eu consegui meu pedaço de bolo – disse Draco rindo da cara indignada de seu padrinho – Mas não se preocupe eu divido com você Harry – o loiro disse para o amigo lhe entregando uma colherada de bolo e Harry sorriu, seu aniversário tinha sido muito divertido apesar de tudo.

. . .

\- Harry querido está tudo bem? – disse Lily olhando para o filho quando percebeu que esse ficou quieto por muito tempo

\- Sim mamãe só estou pensando no bolo de chocolate lindo que o papai destruiu

-Heeeey! Não foi de proposito filho – disse Tiago constrangido

\- Viu so Tiago é por isso que você não vai comer nenhuma das minhas sobremesas por um mês! Você deixou o nosso filho deprimido! – disse Lily abrancando o filho enquanto o mesmo ria da cara do pai

\- Lily mas olhe o que eles esta fazendo

\- Eu to te dizendo Pontas o Harry vai virar um sonserino se continuar andando com o Malfoy – disse Sirius com um falso desespero

\- Alfomadinhas pare não se esquece que o Malfoy é seu primo e que seu irmão era um sonserino

\- Isso não vale Aluado, as famílias de puro sangue são todas interligadas – disse Sirius e continuou – E bem sobre Régulo todos concordam que esse foi o pior erro dele

\- Sirius não fale assim do seu irmão! – disse Lily e arregalou os olhos olhando para o relógio – E olhe a hora vocês três vão chegar atrasados na central de aurores se não correrem

\- Querida eu sou o chefe e não é como se não chegaremos lá em um segundo aparatando também não acha

\- Mas que exemplo você daria ao seu filho se chegasse atrasado aos lugares papai – disse Harry rindo com a mãe da cara de indignação dos três marotos e a ultima coisa que ele a mãe ouviram dos marotos foi Sirius dizendo que ele se tornaria um sonserino antes de entrar na lareira e usar o pó de flu e ser engolido pelas chamas que o levariam para o ministério.

\- Então o quer fazer hoje? Já que eu estou de férias podemos sair se quiser – Disse Lily, a ruiva depois de se formar em Hogwarts não sabia que profissão seguir demorou um tempo, mas ela acabou se tornando professora da escolinha da cidade que ia o infantil ate a 5 serie. A mesma escola que Harry estudou durante esse período, não que ele se lembre, mas fazer o que.

\- Não sei mamãe estou sem criatividade hoje – disse Harry dando os ombros e ajudando a mãe a lavar a louça

\- É melhor aproveitar sua carta de Hpgwarts deve chegar semana que vem e depois disso você não vai ter mais de duas semanas para aproveitar

\- Mas mamãe imagina todas as pegadinhas que eu vou poder fazer – o moreno disse e riu da cara de indignação da mãe

\- Ora seu moleque – a ruiva disse batendo com o filho com um pano de prato – Eu disse ao seu pai quando você nasceu que ele não iria estragar você e olhe o que ele e seus padrinhos fizeram

\- Mas mamãe não é culpa do papai – disse Harry guardando os pratos que a sua mãe dava depois de seca-los – São os genes

\- Por que eu casei com o seu pai mesmo? – disse a ruiva entrando a brincadeira do filho

\- Acho que foi o cabelo

\- Sim, deve ter sido esse ninho de ratos sim, duvido muito – disse a ruiva revirando os olhos – Por que não vamos para Londres trouxa hoje, vai ser provavelmente o seu último passeio comigo antes de ir para a escola

\- Não fique assim mamãe – disse Harry abrançando a ruiva – Vou mandar uma carta por semana prometo

\- É bom mesmo mocinho – disse ela retribuindo o abraço do filho – Agora chame o Draco para ir conosco e se arrume enquanto eu peço para a Molly, pela lareira para Ron ir conosco também

\- Eles podem ir com a gente? – Disse o moreno com um sorriso no rosto

\- Quando eles não vão com a gente – disse a ruiva revirando os olhos – Vá logo menino – e Harry não demorou para subir as escadas e ir para seu quarto chamar o amigo

. . .

No dia posterior a sua festa, quando Harry abriu seus presentes ele ficou impressionado com o presente que o amigo tinha dado para ele. Para qualquer pessoa que entrasse no quarto ia pensar que o moreno possuía um espelho no criado mudo mas na verdade não era um espelho comum, era um Espelho dos Dois Sentidos, o mesmo que seu pai e seu padrinho possuíam para se comunicar na época da escola

\- Draco Malfoy – disse o moreno e logo apareceu o rosto do amigo

\- Eu estava lendo um livro de poções Potter o que quer? – disse o loiro sorrindo

\- Nossa é assim que você trata o seu amigo, nem vou te convidar mais então. – disse Harry fingindo estar tristonho

\- Eu quero ser convidado! Malfoys são convidados para tudo – disse Draco sorrindo

\- Senhor Malfoy gostaria de me acompanhar para Londres Trouxa comigo, com a senhora Potter e o Senhor Weasley hoje – disse o moreno fingindo possuir uma etiqueta que de verdade ele nem sabia se estava certa

\- Sua mãe vai nos levar para um parque e diversões de novo? – disse o loiro sorrindo com as lembranças que vieram em sua mente

\- Bem nós não programamos o nosso dia ainda, mas eu queria muito que você fosse – disse o moreno corando com sua própria frase. Desde sua festa de aniversário ele havia realmente criado uma amizade muito forte com Draco Malfoy, o loiro era divertido, irônico, meio irritante as vezes, mas Harry gostava dele.

\- Eu vou me arrumar e entro na lareira em 15 minutos é melhor não me deixar esperando Potter – disse o loiro rindo quando viu a face corada do amigo – Só preciso avisar o elfo e deixar um recado para o meu padrinho e claro ficar mais maravilhoso ainda – exclamou Draco dando uma piscadela. Harry realmente pensou em perguntar sobre os pais do loiro, mas já que Draco não tinha dito nada ele achou melhor não abrir a boca.

\- Ok vejo você em quinze minutos então – disse o moreno, os dois se despediram e Harry entrou no banheiro para se trocar.

. . .

Harry Potter estava atrasado e ele sabia disso, mas indiretamente não era sua culpa, ele nunca tivera tantas opções de roupa para usar e agora ele tinha um armário inteiro para escolher, ele já tinha percebido a movimentação no andar debaixo e torceu para ser o Ron e não Draco o loiro o mataria se ele tivesse ficado esperando muito tempo. O moreno colocou a primeira roupa que achou adequado e desceu as escadas correndo, quase caindo o último degrau e para a sua incrível sorte, sintam a ironia, os três estavam na sala o esperando.

\- Já ia mandar um elfo te buscar – disse Lily soltando uma leve risada – pensei que tinha morrido na banheira

\- Eu não iria no enterro desse menino de cabelo bagunçado – disse Draco fazendo beicinho

\- Ele está irritado porque você estava demorando – disse Ron. Harry nunca achou que um dia veria Draco Malfoy e Ronnald Weasley coexistindo no mesmo lugar, ainda mais sendo amigos, pelo o que Harry tinha descoberto até agora ele e Ron gostavam de brincar com a pequena serpente desde pequenos

\- Cale a boca Ronnald – disse Draco

\- Meninos – disse Lily revirando os olhos, a ruiva achava que nunca ia entender a mente dessas tais criaturas – Vamos logo por favor?

-SIM – os três gritaram ao mesmo tempo fazendo a mesma rir e juntos saíram da casa em direção a Londres


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6:**

Harry Potter acordou naquele sábado de manhã com o Sol em seu rosto, ele sempre esquecia de fechar a janela, ele estava sonhando tão bem desde que voltou ao passado. Ele finalmente estava tendo sonhos de uma criança normal. Na última noite ele sonhou quando eles e os meninos foram para Londres Trouxa. Draco tinha enfiado a cara de Ron no pote de sorvete quando o ruivo se negou a dar um pedaço do seu sorvete para o loiro

Harry riu com a lembrança, era engraçado ver os dois bruxos de sangue puro interagindo juntos com os trouxas, sua mãe demorou uns bons 5 minutos para explicar para eles que a sorveteria não possuía o sabor com o sorvete de Todos os Sabores.

Harry voltou para a realidade quando percebeu que havia uma coruja batendo no vidro da janela, o moreno se levantou da cama e foi até a coruja que possuía uma pelagem castanha e os olhos âmbar. A carta que estava no bico da coruja fez Harry abrir um grande sorriso ao perceber o que era.

 **Sr. Harry T. Potter**

 **Mansão Potter**

 **Godric's Hollow**

O moreno desceu as escadas correndo pronto para dizer a noticia para sua família

...

-Mamãe, Papai! – gritou Harry assim que chegou na cozinha e encontrou seus pais Remo e seu padrinho tomando café e como sempre a boca de Sirius estava suja de chocolate.

\- O que foi? – Disse Lily preocupada – Teve um pesadelo querido? – disse Lily colocando a mão na testa do filho

\- Não mamãe olhe! É a minha carta! – disse Harry mostrando a carta de Hogwarts

\- Não como se você já não soubesse que ela ia chegar filho – disse Tiago rindo da reação do filho, mas o patriarca da família Potter também não podia falar nada, ele se lembrava do dia em que recebeu a carta.

\- Mas agora ela está aqui papai! – disse Harry

\- Será que vamos conseguir colocar a vassoura que eu dei no malão dele – disse Sirius sussurrando para Remo que se contentou em revirar os olhos e dar um tapa na cabeça do maroto – Ai Aluado essa doeu

\- O que foi Remo? – disse Lily

\- Esse cachorro quer fazer o Harry ser expulso sem nem ter chegado na escola – disse Remo

\- Sirius Black! Nem se atreva a colocar uma vassoura na mala do menino

\- Mas Lily querida – disse Tiago tentando convencer a esposa e defender o amigo – Essa regra sempre foi tão injusta!

\- TIAGO POTTER! – Gritou a ruiva

\- Ai calma minha ruivinha é brincadeira – disse Tiago beijando a bochecha da esposa, ok talvez não fosse brincadeira, mas ele e Sirius teriam que pensar em outra solução para colocar a vassoura na mala do filho sem que sua esposa descobrisse – Por que não vamos ao beco Diagonal fazer as compras e depois almoçamos no caldeirão furado? Voc~es vão conosco não é mesmo? – disse Tiago apontando para os amigos

\- Você ainda pergunta querido – disse a ruiva

\- Hey Lilian Potter assim vou pensar que você não adora a minha presença – disse Sirius jogando os cabelos pretos para trás, enquanto todos riram.

\- Saímos em meia hora Harry – disse a ruiva olhando para o filho – Tome café e vá se arrumar – Harry sentou na mesa e começou a comer ouvindo as várias historias sobre os marotos na sua época de escola

. . .

O beco Diagonal estava lindo como sempre, pensava Harry, todas aquelas crianças correndo com seus pais, a magia no local era simplesmente surpreendente e deixava todos animados.

\- Bom, hoje nós não precisamos passar no Gringotes, então me dê a lista sim querido – Disse a ruiva e Harry puxou a carta do bolso da capa entregando para a mãe – Ah muito, deixe me ver.

 ** _ESCOLA DE MAGIA E BRUXARIA DE HOGWARTS_**

 ** _Uniforme:_**

 ** _Os estudantes do primeiro ano precisam de:_**

 ** _1\. Três conjuntos de vestes comuns de trabalho (pretas)_**

 ** _2\. Um chapéu pontudo simples (preto) para uso diário_**

 ** _3\. Um par de luvas protetoras (couro de dragão ou similar)_**

 ** _4\. Uma capa de inverno (preta com fechos prateados)_**

 ** _As roupas do aluno devem ter etiquetas com seu nome._**

 ** _Livros:_**

 ** _Os alunos devem comprar um exemplar de cada um dos seguintes:_**

 ** _•_** ** _Livro padrão de feitiços (1ª série) de Miranda Goshawk_**

 ** _•_** ** _História da magia de Batilda Bagshot_**

 ** _•_** ** _Teoria da magia de Adalberto Waffing_**

 ** _•_** ** _Guia de transfiguração para iniciantes de Emerico Ewitch_**

 ** _•_** ** _Mil ervas e Fungos mágicos de Fílida Spore_**

 ** _•_** ** _Bebidas e poções mágicas de Arsênio Jigger._**

 ** _•_** ** _Animais fantásticos e onde habitam de Newton Scamander_**

 ** _•_** ** _As Forças das trevas: Um guia de autoproteção de Quintino Trimble._**

 ** _Outros Equipamentos:_**

 ** _•_** ** _1 varinha mágica_**

 ** _•_** ** _1 caldeirão (estanho, tamanho padrão 2)_**

 ** _•_** ** _1 conjunto de frascos_**

 ** _•_** ** _1 telescópio_**

 ** _•_** ** _1 balança de latão_**

 ** _Os alunos podem ainda trazer uma coruja ou um gato ou um sapo._**

 ** _LEMBREMOS AOS PAIS QUE OS ALUNOS DO PRIMEIRO ANO NÃO PODEM USAR VASSOURAS PESSOAIS._**

\- Eu estou dizendo essa regra sempre foi injusta – disse Sirius cruzando os braços e fazendo beicinho e Harry percebeu que se assemelhava ao biquinho que Draco fazia quando estava contrariado

\- Já chega disso Sirius – disse Remo revirando os olhos

\- Mas Remo – Tiago não conseguiu terminar a frase quando viu o olhar mortal da esposa e de Aluado – Ok parei

\- Vamos começar pela livraria – disse Lily feliz puxando Harry pela mão enquanto a ruiva e Aluado faziam caras animadas.

. . .

A ida até a livraria demorou mais tempo do que a família Potter planeja, isso porque dois marotos que uma criança de 11 anos se perderam na seção de artigos para Quadribol a ruiva teve que puxar os três para fora da loja antes que eles corrompessem Remo a entrar na sessão também, ela nunca ia entender porque homens adoravam tanto esse esporte maluco.

Eles já tinham visitado quase todas as lojas e no momento estavam na loja: " Caldeirões: Todos os tamanhos – cobre, estanho, latão, prata e ouro" e Harry realmente estava numa discussão com os pais no momento

\- Mas por que não mamãe? – perguntou Harry, poxa da primeira que tinha ido ao beco diagonal com Hagrid ele não tinha deixado o moreno comprar seu lindo caldeirão de ouro.

-Não querido, diz estanho na sua lista – argumentou Lily

\- E por que você quer um caldeirão de ouro campeão? – perguntou Tiago rindo

\- Ora papai para a minha poção ser a mais bonita da sala – disse Harry

\- Senhor Potter se você possuir a inteligência do seu pai para poções pode esquecer que a sua poção não vai ficar nem aceitável – Harry não prestou atenção na frase indignada de seu pai, o moreno simplesmente virou e deu de cara com Severo Snape – Deve imaginar que eu sou um professor rigoroso, melhor você possuir a inteligência da sua mãe para poções. – Snape terminou frase encarando o pequeno Potter, que fez uma coisa que nunca pensou que um dia faria

\- Oiee tio Sev, o que faz aqui? – perguntou Harry abrindo um sorriso. Harry Potter nunca pensou que um dia chamaria o Ranhoso por um apelido tão... carinhoso... mas semana passada ele tinha ido visitar sua mãe enquanto seu pai estava no trabalho e lhe entregou um livro de poções de presente e foi muito educado, então Harry pensou "Por que não dar uma chance ao melhor amigo de sua mãe"

\- Sim Ranhoso, não pode deixar minha família em paz nem nos finais de semana – disse Tiago e recebeu um beliscão de Lilian – Aiii querida doeu

\- Bom olha a hora já está tão tarde – disse Sirius olhando para um relógio imaginário – Por que não vamos embora? – Perguntou o herdeiro da família Black

\- Parem vocês dois! – exclamou Aluado – Eu, Sirius e Tiago vamos esperar vocês na loja de varinhas Lilian – disse Remo sorrindo para a amiga – Prazer em ve-lo Severo – Remo disse e recebeu um aceno de concordância de Snape

\- Obrigada Remo – disse a ruiva, pelo menos um dos marotos era civilizado – Então Sev o que faz aqui?

\- Vim passar na farmácia – disse Snape – Acabei vendo vocês na loja – Severo se virou para Harry – Agora me diga Senhor Potter por que mesmo você quer um caldeirão de ouro? – disse Snape e Harry cruzou os braços numa atitude de indignação enquanto os dois adultos riam dele

" Não foi dessa vez" – pensava Harry, mas ele conseguiria o seu caldeirão de ouro

. . .

Os três seguiram para a farmácia para comprar os ingredientes de poções, Severo disse que ia ajudar, dizendo alguma coisa sobre, "Vendedores incompetentes que querem vender produtos de baixa qualidade". A ruiva riu do jeito ranzinza do amigo, mas fazer o que ele sempre foi assim mesmo.

\- Bom Sev até outro dia, apareça em casa mais vezes – disse a ruiva depois que saíram da loja de ingredientes para poções com as sacolas encolhidas por um feitiço

\- Só me avisar quando os cachorros saírem – disse Snape e se despediu dos dois e seguiu seu caminho

\- Mamãe? – chamou Harry

\- Sim querido – disse a ruiva olhando para o filho mas o olhar desse se encontrava na vitrine de outra loja do outro lado da rua, onde se encontrava uma linda coruja de pelagem branca que tinha deixado seu filho encantado a loja em questão era: O Empório das Corujas– Vamos entrar logo na loja antes que seu pai venha procurar por nos dizendo alguma coisa sobre sermos sequestrados – disse a ruiva revirando os olhos e Harry seguiu a mãe para dentro da loja para poder encontrar Edwiges de novo

. . .

\- Por quê demoraram tanto? – disse Tiago com raiva – Eu estava preocupado aqui

\- Pelo amor de Deus Querido – disse a ruiva

\- Ele já estava contando aquela história de novo Lily – disse Remo rindo da cara do amigo

\- Cala a boca Aluado

\- Para onde o Tio Sev nos sequestrou dessa vez papai? – disse Harry rindo acariciando o pelo de sua coruja nova

\- Oras seus, sou um pai de família tenho que me preocupar com a família – disse Tiago cruzando os braços – Ainda mais com tantos ataques

\- Sim Lily e nós sabemos que o Ranhoso sempre gostou das Artes das Trevas... – Sirius ia continuar a frase, mas pelo olhar mortal da ruiva decidiu ficar quieto para seu próprio bem

\- Já chega disso Sirius, o Sev não faz parte desses Bruxos Negros...

\- Feiticeiros Negros – corrigiu Tiago e Harry se lembrou das conversas que tinham durante o café da manhã, esse grupo que se auto apelidava Feiticeiros Negros estava causando grande confusão por toda a Inglaterra Trouxa e Mágica. De acordo com seu pai, eles haviam conseguido capturar um desses bruxos, mas quando ele começou a falar sobre a organização ele havia caído morto no chão da sala de interrogamento do Ministerio, seu pai disse que todos os bruxos dos Feiticeiros Negros possuíam um selo debaixo da língua que os impedia de revelar qualquer, se tentassem morriam em menos de cinco minutos

\- Harry... campeão está tudo bem? – disse Tiago olhando para o filho que possuía um olhar vago

\- Sim papai estava so pensando nesses Feiticeiros

\- Relaxe pequeno nós vamos pega-los – disse Sirius e deu um tapinha nas costas do afilhado e juntos entraram na loja de varinhas do Olivaras.

. . .

Um pequeno sino na porta indicava que havia novos clientes, e o dono não demorou a chegar

\- Olá Senhor Potter – disse Olivaras, com seus pequenos olhos azuis o encarando, primeiro Harry pensou que o mesmo estava olhando para sua cicatriz, mas ai ele se lembrou desde quando voltará, ele não possuía mais cicatriz, foi muito estranho a primeira vez que se olhou no espelho.

\- Olá... – disse Harry meio tímido, enquanto Olivaras cumprimentava seus pais e seus padrinhos, depois dele dizer como era feita a varinha de cada um deles ele voltou sua atenção a Harry

\- Muito bem estique o braço – disse Olivaras e Harry fez o que foi pedido a fita métrica mediu seu braço direito e logo o dono da loja apareceu com um estojo de varinha - Certo, então, Sr. Potter. Experimente esta. Faia e corda de coração de dragão. Vinte e três centímetros. Boa e flexível. Apanhe e experimente.

Harry apanhou a varinha e fez alguns movimentos com ela, mas o Sr. Olivaras a tirou de sua mão quase imediatamente.

— Bordo e pena de fênix. Dezoito centímetros. Bem elástica. Experimente.

Harry experimentou, mas mal erguera a varinha quando, mais uma vez, o Sr. Olivaras a tirou de sua mão. Harry olhou para a sua família mas eles apenas possuíam um sorriso no rosto e sua mãe talvez algumas lagrimas nos olhos.

 **—** **Freguês difícil, hein? Não se preocupe, vamos encontrar a varinha perfeita para o senhor em algum lugar, estou em duvida, agora... É, por que não? Uma combinação incomum, azevinho e pena de fênix, vinte e oito centímetros, boa e maleável. – Harry sorriu aquela sim era a sua varinha, ai como tinha sentido saudades dela, o moreno fez um movimentos com o braço e da varinhas soltaram pequenas faíscas vermelhas e verdes. Seu padrinho deu um grito de felicidade**

 **"** **Sempre exagerado" – pensava Harry**

 **Depois que seus pais pagaram pela varinha, sua família decidiu almoçar no caldeirão furado antes de cada um voltar para suas casas, mas Harry não prestou muita atenção no almoço, estava simplesmente pensando como seria voltar para Hogwarts dessa vez.**


	7. Capítulo 7

**_Little Hangleton_**

 ** _Uma aldeia situado entre duas colinas íngremes, ao norte da Inglaterra. Sua igreja e cemitério estavam visíveis como todo povoado Trouxa e do outro lado do vale, na encosta oposta, encontrava-se uma mansão considerável cercada por uma vasta extensão de aveludado gramado verde._**

 ** _Tom, no entanto, havia aparatado nas profundezas do bosque que rodeava o povoado e com um feitiço de localização simples guiado pelo sangue, chegou ao local que procurava: A casa da família Gaunt._**

 ** _Isso é, se pudesse realmente chamar aquilo de casa, estava mais para um barraco escondidos entre os troncos, o próprio lugar exalava um odor claramente fedido e por estar rodeado de arvores, elas bloqueavam a luz solar, dando um aspecto ainda mais sombrio aquele casebre._**

 ** _\- QUEM ESTÁ AI? – uma voz dentro da casa, Tom não tinha ficado assustado, era um bruxo excelente para dizer o mínimo ele raramente se assustava_**

 ** _\- Ola – disse Riddle calmamente – Sou Tom. Tom Servolo Riddle_**

 ** _A porta se abrira com força e quase quebrara, mas Tom não olhou para a possível quebra da estrutura instável daquela casa que podia cair em sua cabeça, ele olhou para o homem em sua frente, que devia ter uns 50 anos, mas tinha uma aparência tão repugnante que o deixava la pela casa dos 70 anos._**

 ** _\- Servolo? – disse o homem com a voz rouca_**

 ** _\- Sim – respondeu Tom calmamente, essa era a casa de sua família de acordo com o feitiço, então quem era aquele homem - Esse é meio nome do meu, minha mãe quando deu a luz para mim na porta do orfanato onde vivi disse que era o nome do meu avô... o Senhor por acaso... – mas Tom nunca conseguiu terminar_**

 ** _\- AQUELA IMPRESTÁVEL! – gritou o homem e Tom recuou dois passos para trás – Como ela teve a coragem de tacar mais ainda o nosso nome na lama? Se casar com um trouxa e ainda misturar o nome do nosso pai para um mestiço imundo_**

 ** _\- O Senhor é meu tio? – Tom disse calmamente_**

 ** _\- Meu nome é Morfino Gaunt e saia da minha casa – disse o Homem olhando para um canto da casa, quando Tom seguiu o olhar a última coisa que avistou antes de ter a porta batida em sua cara, foi um menino, com os olhos tão vermelhos como pedras de rubis._**

 **. . .**

 **Harry Potter acordou muito assustado, o menino se sentou ofegante em sua cama. Como aquilo era possível, ele olhou em volta ele ainda estava em seu quarto na mansão Potter, nada havia mudado. Harry correu na direção ao espelho mais próximo que ficava na porta do armário.**

 **O moreno olhou para sua testa, sua antiga cicatriz em forma de raio não estava ali. Lord Voldemort estava morto nesse mundo, como podia então ele ter sonhado com Tom Riddle, ele não se lembrava desse memoria quando Dumbledore em seu sexto ano o mostrou, ela não existia, será que era somente um sonho ruim?**

 **O moreno ainda estava muito nervoso ele decidiu ir ao banheiro lavar o rosto e finalmente estrear aquela banheira que ainda não tinha sido utilizada. Harry tomou um banho muito relaxante, ele finalmente tinha se acalmado, mas as coisas nunca são calma quando se mora com os Potter's**

 **\- Harry! Filho! – disse seu pai entrando no quarto para acordar o filho – Onde você está?**

 **\- Aqui no banheiro pai! – disse o moreno saindo do banho e enrolando uma toalha na cintura e indo para o quarto encontrar o pai**

 **\- Pelas barbas de Merlin menino! Você por acaso sabe que horas são?! Por acaso quer perder o trem no seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts?! – Disse o patriarca da família Potter indo para o armário separando uma roupa para o filho e pegando o seu malão, que graças a Merlin sua esposa tinha arrumado na noite anterior para o filho.**

 **"** **Droga" – Harry pensou. Hoje era 1** **º de setembro, ele iria embarcar para Hogwarts hoje**

 **\- Droga papai eu esqueci! – disse o moreno tentando se arrumar o mais rápido possível – Quando tempo nós temos?**

 **\- 45 Minutos para o trem partir – disse Tiago – Sua mãe já estava doida porque você ainda não tomou seu café da manhã!**

 **\- Pensei que tinha menos tempo papai – disse Harry terminando de se vestir e lembrando de todas as vezes que foi para a estação de trem com os Weasley's**

 **\- Vai logo comer menino! – disse Tiago puxando o filho que ria escadas a baixo**

 **. . .**

 **Depois de levar uma bronca de sua mãe, Remo e por incrível que parece Sirius, apesar que seu padrinho estava mais rindo do que tentando realmente dar uma bronca nele, Harry finamente conseguiu comer o café da manhã que sua mãe havia preparado. O moreno achava que sua mãe tinha caprichado mais do que deveria pelo fato de ser seu último dia em casa, já que a ruiva ficava toda hora acariciando seus cabelos dizendo: "Meu bebe está indo embora"**

 **Depois do incrível café da manhã que Harry fez questão de dizer isso para a mãe que sorriu satisfeita e depois de tirar a vassoura de tamanho reduzido que seu padrinho havia colocado em seu malão, sua família finalmente usou uma chave de portal para chegar a King Cross.**

 **. . .**

 **\- Querida você está bem? – disse Tiago olhando para a ruiva que tinha o olhar cabisbaixo enquanto empurrava o malão do filho**

 **\- Não Tiago! Eu estou com a síndrome do ninho vazio! – disse a ruiva olhando para o marido**

 **\- Síndrome do que? Você quer aparatar para o St Mungus? – disse Tiago com olhando para a ruiva preocupado, mas Lily se contentou em abraçar o filho que correspondeu ao abraço**

 **\- Não se preocupe companheiro – disse Remo sorrindo e dando um tapinha nas costas do amigo**

 **\- Vamos logo seus molengas essa era a minha parte favorita – disse Srius quando chegaram na divisa das plataformas – Vamos comigo marotos como nos velhos tempos – disse o maroto e Harry imaginou que não viria nada bom daquela frase e por incrível que parece ele acertou**

 **No momento seguinte Remo havia pego o carrinho das mãos de sua mãe, enquanto seu pai e seu padrinho sentaram se cima de seu malão, prontos para serem empurrados pelo lobisomem**

 **\- Vocês nunca vão crescer não - disse Lily olhando para o trouxas, mas os marotos não responderam apenas passaram pelo portal que ligava as plataformas e a ultima coisa que Harry ouviu foi o riso alto de Sirius – Ai meu bom Merlin**

 **\- Calma mamãe – disse Harry rindo**

 **\- Sabe querido eu que devia estar dizendo isso para você – disse a ruiva**

 **\- Eu estou bem mamãe – disse o moreno. Era verdade, ele estava bem mesmo**

 **\- Ok, então – disse a ruiva abraçando o filho – Juntos?**

 **Harry olhou para a mãe com carinho e a abraçou e os dois juntos correram em direção a parede.**

 **Os marotos o aguardavam do outro lado da parede, sem seu malão, seu pai já devia ter o levado para o trem. A família Potter então caminhou pela plataforma, ainda faltava 15 minutos para o trem partir e só naquele momento Harry percebeu que não queria ir embora, ele tinha seus pais, Remo, seu padrinho, o moreno não queria ir embora.**

 **\- O que foi campeão? – disse Tiago abaixando para ficar na mesma altura que o filho, quando viu o olhar preocupado no rosto do pequeno**

 **\- Eu vou sentir saudades de casa papai – disse Harry tímido, não queria parecer fraco na frente de seu pai**

 **\- Deixa eu te contar um segredo filho – disse o maroto sussurrando – Nós também vamos pequeno... principalmente a sua mãe... Quem vai jogar Quadribol, ou aquele vídeo alguma coisa comigo enquanto você estiver fora? Mas hoje pequeno você está começando a sua jornada para se tornar um grande bruxo e eu não poderia estar mais orgulhoso – disse o patriarca da família Potter olhando carinhosamente para o filho que o abraçou com força**

 **\- Eu também quero! – Harry ouviu a voz de Sirius poucos momentos antes de sentir o abraço de seu padrinho e Remo também – Nós todos vamos sentir sua falta pequeno – disse Sirius bagunçando o cabelo do afilhando depois que soltaram do abraço**

 **Harry sorriu para sua família antes de ouvir uma voz atrás de si que ele conhecia em todo o lugar**

 **\- HARRY**

 **\- DRACO – disse o moreno virando e abraçando o amigo, ele ficou surpreso ao ver que um pouco afastados deles encontrava-se Narcisa e Lucio Malfoy, como a mesma cara de desgosto de sempre. Algumas coisas não mudam, Harry pensou – Ansioso?**

 **\- Muito – disse o loiro e virou-se para cumprimentar a família do amigo, antes de ouvir o sinal do trem, os dois amigos se despediram da família Potter. Harry os abraçou com a maior força que podia e os dois amigos seguiram para o trem, já que Draco tinha dito que já havia se despedido de sua família.**

 **Dentro do trem Harry pensou de novo que grupo de amigos estranhos ele possuía, eles estavam dentro de uma cabine, de um lado do banco estava ele e Draco e do outro Theo, Blaise, e Ron.**

 **\- Mas por que a Grifinoria Ron? – disse Blaise**

 **\- Sim a Sonserina é bem melhor – Disse Theo olhando para o ruivo e Harry estranhou quando viu o amigo corar**

 **\- Mas a Grifinoria... bem... eu... Harry me ajude aqui – disse o ruivo, ainda corado, olhando para o amigo**

 **\- Está no nosso sangue pessoal, é como se fosse uma tradição – disse Harry tentando ajudar o amigo**

 **\- Falou o afilhado do único membro da família Black que foi para a Grifinoria – disse Draco e todos na cabine começaram a rir, mas antes que Harry pudesse responder, a porta abriu com tudo assustando os outros.**

 **\- Um menino chamado Neville perdeu o sapo, vocês viram por ai? – Era Hermione, o moreno tinha se esquecido que ele a conheceu no expresso de Hogwarts, Harry estava com muitas saudades da melhor amiga e se levantou para cumprimenta-la.**

 **\- Não, nós não vimos – disse Harry já de pé em frente de Hermione – Sou Harry Potter muito prazer – disse o moreno sorrindo e achou graça quando viu sua melhor amiga corar.**

 **\- Her... Hermione Granger**

 **\- Quer ficar aqui com a gente? – disse o moreno ignorando o som de indignação que saiu da boca de Draco**

 **\- Ahh... não... obrigada, tenho que continuar a procurar o sapo do Neville, mas espero-lo te ver em Hogwarts – disse a menina envergonhada**

 **\- Quem sabe não ficamos na mesma casa? – disse o moreno voltando a se sentar enquanto a menina saia da cabine – O que? – disse Harry olhando para os amigos e três deles começaram a rir enquanto Draco cruzava os braços numa atitude indignada.**

 **\- Você pareceu gostar demais dessa garota! – disse o loiro com raiva e os três amigos começara a rir mais ainda**

 **\- Draquinho está com ciúmes – disse Blaise rindo**

 **\- Calem a boca! – disse Draco e os três voltaram a rir**

 **"** **Francamente, estou cercado de idiotas" – pensou Draco**

 **\- Relaxa Dray – disse Harry passando o braço pelos ombros do amigo – Você sabe que eu só tenho olhos para você não é mesmo? – O moreno disse e foi a vez de Draco corar olhando com raiva para os outros três na cabine**

 **. . .**

 **Quando Harry entrou no Salão Principal, ele sentiu a nostalgia que havia sentido na primeira vez que esteve ali, as pessoas, as velas, os fantasmas, tudo ali era incrível. Na mesa dos professores ele avistou Dumbledore que sorriu e levantou a taça dourada para ele.**

 **\- Pronto para cair na mesa dos leões? – perguntou Draco ao seu lado**

 **\- E você na casa das serpentes? – disse o moreno, mas olhou preocupado para o amigo que tinha o olhar cabisbaixo – O que foi?**

 **\- Não vai deixar de ser meu amigo, mesmo se tornando um leão desmiolado não é? – perguntou Draco com a voz baixa**

 **\- Nunca Dray – disse o moreno dando a mão para o loiro que sorriu e antes que algum deles percebessem, havia começado a seleção**

 **\- Hermione Granger – disse a professora Minerva e a Mione sorriu ao passar por ele fazendo com que Draco bufasse irritado**

-GRIFINORIA – gritou o chapéu seletor mas Draco não soltou sua mão então Harry não conseguiu bater palmas para a amiga

\- Anthony Goldstein

\- CORVINAL

\- Draco Malfoy – o loiro soltou a mão de Harry relutante e caminhou em direção ao banquinho, mas antes que o chapéu seletor pudesse tocar sua cabeça, o chapéu já havia gritado

\- SONSERINA – o loiro sorriu feliz e caminhou em direção a mesa das serpentes, depois de claro, sorrir para o amigo

\- Harry Potter – Harry olhou para a professora e caminhou á frente dos colegas de turma, não antes de perceber que sua seleção já estava bem diferente da primeira, agora ninguém sabia quem ele era, Harry finalmente era só mais um estudante como outro

 _\- Interessante – exclamou o chapéu em sua cabeça – Parece que eu já o havia selecionado antes_

"Droga" – como Harry não havia pensado nisso antes

 _\- Não se preocupe jovem Potter seu segredo está a salvo comigo, agora me responda, ainda tem o interesse de continuar na Grifinoria? Seu amigo Malfoy por um momento pensou em ir para a casa dos leões, mas ele é um sonserino da cabeça aos pés_

Harry riu o chapéu tinha razão, mas ficou surpreso nunca pensou no Malfoy loiro na Grifinoria

 _Por que não me a acabar ajuda com uma batalha que acontece entre gerações a mais de mil anos_

"Claro" – e a decisão do chapéu havia sido tomada

\- GRIFINORIA – gritou o chapéu e Harry caminhou até a mesa que aplaudia e sentou de frente para a mesa das serpentes para poder olhar o loiro que tinha um sorriso nos lábios mas um olhar triste. Harry tirou o chapéu do bolso e apontou para o amigo que entendeu o recado mas logo cruzou os braços, Harry não tinha entendido até que percebeu quem havia mudado e lugar para se sentar ao seu lado

\- Oi Harry – era Mione, o moreno olhou para o amigo mas este já não olhava mais para sua mesa, ao invés disso estava conversando com Pansy Parkison que havia acabo de ser selecionada para a sonserina e Harry não gostou de ver aquilo – Estamos na mesma casa afinal – Harry havia esquecido que a amiga havia falado com ele

\- Sim... claro

\- E nós podem... – mas Hermione nunca terminou a frase

\- Harry! – era Ron que tinha acabado de ser selecionado também e tinha se sentado em frente ao amigo – Somos Leões finalmente

Os dois amigos começaram a conversar enquanto a seleção não acabava e depois do discurso do Diretor que Harry estranhou

\- E para lembrar que o corredor do terceiro andar é proibido a todos que não queiram sofrer uma morte dolorosa – Harry ficou chocado, a pedra filosofal estava em Hogwarts, mas como? E principalmente o porque? Será que Quirell...

E Harry estava certo. O professor Quirrell realmente estava na mesa dos professores ao lado do professor Snape, mas não foi ele que surpreendeu Harry e sim o moreno que tinha uma aparecia de trinta anos e conversava com o homem de turbante... Não... Simplesmente não podia ser

\- Ahh Percy? – Harry chamou o ruivo que estava sentado ao lado de Ron

\- Sim Harry – disse o Monitor olhando para o amigo de seu irmão

\- Desculpe mas pode me dizer quem são os professores ao lado do professor Snape

\- Sim Claro – disse o ruivo e começou a responder sua pergunta – O homem de turbante é o Senhor Quirrell, recém contratado, professor de Runas Antigas e ao lado del melhor professor que temos o Senhor Riddle

Harry olhou para a mesa dos professores novamente, não aquilo não podia estar certo, aquele homem era assassino de seus pais. A Morte havia prometido que Lord Voldemort estaria morto

\- Riddle? – perguntou Harry novamente

\- Sim – disse o ruivo novamente – Tom Riddle, professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas


End file.
